In casinos, game players use paper tickets to carry money balances from one game to the next. Ticket values can be redeemed either at assisted-service counters or through self-service computer systems called Ticket-In-Ticket-Out (TITO) machines.
However, the drawbacks of using paper tickets are that players may very easily lose tickets, tickets can become destroyed or damaged, casinos incur cost from replenishing tickets, and casinos incur cost for maintaining ticket printers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of managing casino patron money balances without the disadvantages of tickets.